


[VID] Anything for Love (Including That)

by caramarie



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 4-5 min, F/F, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Thanks for the terrible romantic choices, Bioware. (A vid tribute to Mass Effect and Dragon Age romances.)





	[VID] Anything for Love (Including That)

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Meatloaf. Thanks to the following YouTubers for source: Revan657, Teh Nazzy, Captain Charlie, SnipedByAGirl1, Kate F, MonkeySR1, Bunan Tsokolatte, Atheris, MassEffectUniverseFR.

[Download 1280x720 mp4 (83.7MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/anythingforlove-genusshrike.mp4)


End file.
